


Ivre

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk John, Eye Sex, Eyes, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock's Voice, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock raccompagne John bourré et celui-ci n'est pas avare en mot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivre

Un John saoul, était un John difficile à gérer. Lestrade l'avait appelé, même chose ; dispute avec sa sœur, des verres en trop. Et c'était John qui parlait de sa santé ? Le médecin perdait en crédibilité ainsi. Alors, il marchait avec pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
\- J'veux t'embrasser !  
\- Non. Tu es saoul.  
\- ...La faute de ta voix...  
\- ...Quoi ?  
\- Grave, chaude... Sexy ! Normal que ça donne envie...  
\- John, tu divagues.  
\- Tes yeux... _Oh_ , tes magnifiques yeux !  
\- ...  
\- Et toi... J'aime tout en toi !  
\- ...John.  
\- Sher-look... Embrasse-moi !  
\- Quand tu auras dessaoulé.  
\- Gagné ! Ria John.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une raison étrange, AO3 & Word, n'accorde pas le même nombre de mots. J'ai donc fait le tour de plusieurs sites "compteur de mot". Donc AO3 ne marquera peut-être plus "100 mots", mais il y en a bel et bien 100 !


End file.
